


OC Drabbles

by Alcyon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyon/pseuds/Alcyon
Summary: Drabbles of my FFXIV OC's in no set order and just to have a place to store them.





	OC Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So the first Chapter / Drabble is some thoughts - something I was thinking 'bout my Hyuran who is usually such a tuff and asshole guy.

He stands there - shoulders still upright, eyes a shining topaz as they look into what he cannot reach. Fingers tap against the wood, impatient. It's like a ticking in his head, a bomb ready to explode any given minute.

He can hear his teeth grinding together, the sound disgustingly echoing through his mind. He had heard worse - had seen worse. Yet he still cannot tear his gaze away.

Fingers stop, shoulders hunch down with something akin to a whimper and sigh leaving his lips.

It's dumb, he knows. And his fingers move down his back - a swift move as he grabs the gun holstered to some leather straps on his back.

The cold steel doesn't lessen the pain that swells inside him as he feels it against his head. Cold, merciless. It brings back memories he doesn't want.

So he pulls the trigger.

 

But there's nothing, no aether - no bullets.

Empty as always, how often did he do this? He doesn't count, stopped counting as the steel drops to the ground, forgotten.

 

He has been doing this for a long time.


End file.
